


Paradise Found

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, i dunno its basically schmoopy boning in a tropical paradise while on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Erwin and Levi are enjoying a relaxing vacation in a tropical paradise when Erwin strains his back. Luckily, his former-masseuse husband knows exactly how to take care of his Old Man.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 24
Kudos: 139





	Paradise Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mang_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/gifts).



> This fic was written for the lovely Mang_o who won my bottom Erwin fic giveaway for 400 followers on Twitter. I really hope you like it, Mang_o, I had a lot of fun writing for the prompt/scenario you gave me- just something soft, and fluffy, and schmoopy for two old men who deserve it <3

Sun, sand, and salt- lying out on a blanket by the ocean was harder work that Erwin had expected, and by afternoon he was ready for a little bit of privacy and shade. It’s not that his vacation was going poorly- just the opposite, in fact. So far it was perfect. He’d scuba dived the reefs with Levi on Monday, taken a tour into the jungles to wander through ruins and giant stone ziggurats on Tuesday, and was thoroughly enjoying the day they’d set aside to tan and read on the beach. But the sun always took more out of him than he expected- in a good way- and by noon he felt deliciously warm and lazy.

“I’m going up to the balcony,” he told Levi, rolling over and standing.

“Good idea. I could use a shower,” Levi responded, lifting his sunglasses an inch above his eyes to look up at Erwin. “Been sweating like a pig, and I’m covered in sea salt,” he grumbled, idly fingering the damp ends of the ponytail pulling dark strands up and back above his undercut. “Jesus, there’s even salt in my hair. I don’t know how you do it- lying out here all day. I’ve can barely take 30 minutes.”

“Ah, practice,” Erwin chuckled, remembering the whole morning of his husband’s restless back and forth- from jumping into the ocean and paddling around to trotting back up the beach and laying down on his towel just to repeat the cycle again as soon as he started getting too hot. “A good book also helps,” he added, bending down to collect his paperback and sunscreen before shaking the sand from his towel and stuffing them all into his backpack. “You really need to learn to relax, Levi,” he said as he straightened, stopping midway to a loud – CRACK –

“Oh- Ah!- geez,” he complained, feeling something shift in his spine, accompanied by a nauseating seize in his muscles. They tightened all at once, spasming painfully as his jaw clenched shut. “What? What’s going on?” he wondered through gritted teeth, hand pressed to his lower back. As he tried to straighten it flared- sharp pain shooting to the base of his neck. “What- is this?” he groaned, panting through the discomfort, as Levi scrambled to his feet.

“So much for relaxing. Oi, Erwin, let me.” He hurried to Erwin’s side, ducking under his arm and draping it across his strong shoulders. “Come on, I’ll help you,” he offered. Too grateful to be embarrassed, Erwin leaned against him, letting the smaller man ease them both up until his back twinged in protest.

“Ah! Enough-” he gasped.

“Okay. Okay. We’ll go slow,” Levi urged him, not forcing Erwin to stand any straighter. “Don’t push it, Old Man,” he warned, taking a step. With the solidness of his husband to support him, Erwin shuffled the few hundred yards across the beach to their rental. By the time they stepped in the back door he was walking easier, the pain having faded to only a dull ache. He could almost stand fully, but Levi insisted on babying him- making them take the elevator up a measly three stories even though Erwin claimed he could handle the stairs.

“Can’t have you dying on me out here in Belize,” Levi complained flatly. “Everyone will think I’m just a lousy gold digger,” he explained as he opened the door to their condo and nearly carried Erwin over the threshold.

“Levi- I want you to have everything. My Jetta. My cufflink collection. Even Barney. I know you don’t like picking up his business when he goes in the yard, but he’s a good boy. You’ll do it for me when I’m gone- won’t you?”

“See? This is exactly the kind of shit I’m talking about,” Levi muttered, his lips pinching thin as he tried to keep a straight face. “And I don’t want your lousy Jetta. I’ll take those bottles of scotch you’ve been hiding in the basement though,” he drawled, one dark brow cocking up ever so slightly. Erwin grinned. His husband’s arm slipped from around his back, and he took the last few steps across the balcony to the lounger cautiously, under Levi’s close watch. He sat down as Levi disappeared back inside, fetching his book and a pillow from the couch.

“I’m taking a shower. Stay there- I’ll be back in a bit. Read your book or something. Have a Mai Tai.”

“Oh, I- ah, already had two. Another might have me falling asleep,” Erwin admitted as he arranged himself on the chez. His back felt mostly better, though he opted for lying on his stomach rather than his side after an unwelcome pressure above his hips made him shift. Levi just shook his head.

“Maybe you need a nap then, Old Man,” he teased. Before Erwin could think of a snappy comeback Levi was gone, heading to the bathroom for his shower and leaving Erwin alone with his book. He picked it up, thumbing to the page he’d bent over to keep his place, and starting back in where he’d left off. It was one of the many books he’d been meaning to read, one his family or coworkers had recommended, or something he’d heard an interesting review for on the public radio station, he couldn’t remember which. He really should finish it, he thought, checking how many pages he had left. But it was hard to focus on reading. The cool breeze on the balcony blew the fresh, salty scent of the ocean over him. The quiet shushing of the waves below was rhythmic and soothing in this ears. And watching the crystal-clear blue-green water wash up on the beach had a certain hypnotic quality he couldn’t resist.

Erwin stared down at the waves- small, gentle things breaking before they ever got to the beach, lapping and rolling up the sand before they pulled away. Pelicans and seabirds he didn’t recognize flew occasionally overhead, adding their strange calls to the rustling of palm leaves in the breeze. It was warm even in the shade, and peaceful, and Erwin felt himself relaxing. He drifted lazily, book forgotten, lying on his stomach, his arms wrapped around the pillow beneath his head. If he closed his eyes- Erwin tried it, meaning to open them just a moment later- but the temperature was perfect, the air smelled so green and pleasant, and the lounge cushions were more comfortable than he’d thought possible.

The sound of the door to the balcony sliding on its rails woke him, and Erwin looked around blearily, unsure how long he’d dozed. His eyes fixed on Levi, leaning in the doorframe. Erwin appraised his husband. He’d showered and changed, into a pair of snug black boxer briefs and a loose-fitting cream, linen shirt left open over his chest. The simple colors showed off the tan he’d built up, looking both effortlessly stylish and comfortable. His dark hair was down, falling in a straight curtain past his shoulders, and Erwin couldn’t help but stare as he lapped up the sight. Levi’s bare feet and muscular legs, his chiseled abdomen, the dip of his collarbone, and the angles of his sharp chin and jaw- they looked even more dramatic with the sun-browned shade to his skin. It was impossible to deny the effect his appearance was having, even as Erwin shifted on his stomach to alleviate the growing pressure at his groin. Levi was incredible- relaxed, powerful, and hot- with an almost-finished glass of dark liquor in one hand and a bottle of something else in the other.

“God, Levi, how is it even possible? You look sexier every year,” Erwin commented, not even bothering to hide the groan from his voice.

“Bullshit. Your eyesight’s just getting worse every year,” Levi countered. “See? You’re fucking squinting,” he added, calling Erwin out even as he tried in vain to read the label of the mysterious bottle Levi held. “Finally going to admit you need glasses?” he teased, tossing it suddenly in Erwin’s direction.

Erwin caught it one-handed, without even bothering to sit up, and grinned at the small huff from his husband. “Oh… almond massage oil…” he read, trailing off as a spark of heat flared in his groin. “You’re going to give me a massage? Lucky me.”

“For your back,” Levi replied, tipping his chin up and downing the rest of his drink in a final gulp as Erwin watched the lines of his throat. His Adam’s Apple bobbed while he swallowed and Erwin’s core tightened, his mind flooded unbidden with memories of last night’s blow job while his cock twitched. “Tell me where it hurts,” Levi stated, his businesslike tone only a little disappointing as Erwin handed back the bottle of oil.

“Mid and lower back.” Shifting a little towards each side, testing the feel as he did, Erwin located the ache with a twist of his hips. “It’s more on the right.” The pop of the bottle’s cap was his signal to lie back down, and Erwin did so, waiting as patiently as he could while Levi spread oil over his hands. It wasn’t easy, not with each passing second reminding him that his cock was hardening where it pressed into the lounge’s firm cushion. When Levi finally placed his hands on Erwin’s back, the flats of his palms warm where they pressed, Erwin couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief.

His hands started slow, brushing over Erwin’s skin, pressing gently until Erwin nodded into the pillow. “That’s it,” he mumbled, “right there,” and Levi pressed harder, the spot immediately tender under his fingertips. “Ah-” Erwin gasped, and the pressure let up, Levi’s fingers instead beginning to work into the flesh around it.

“Alright. Now relax for me. Tell me if anything hurts,” Levi instructed. His hands moved in a practiced way, feeling out the muscles, rubbing oil over and into them until his fingers brushed like silk. Focused on Erwin’s lower back, they kneaded and rubbed by his spine, their touch light as they fanned up and out. With a long exhale Erwin sank as deep into the pillow as he could manage. Levi’s hands were warm. The afternoon’s heat was pleasant in the shade, with his arms providing just enough darkness for Erwin to rest his eyes as the breeze wafted a faintly sweet, nutty smell from the oil coating Levi’s hands to his nose.

“I thought you didn’t want to do this anymore,” Erwin commented lazily as Levi’s thumbs pressed into the meat of a muscle deep in his lower back. “You complained about it for years.”

“Yeah, well,” Levi muttered, “it’s kind of different massaging a bunch of wrinkly old bags and spoiled rich housewives compared to your hot husband.”

“Oh, I’m hot now, am I? Even if I’m old, and near-sighted, and slept weird on my back and made myself an invalid?” Erwin asked, falling easily into their usual routine.

“Of course you’re hot,” Levi stated. “Why else would I sleep with you?”

“Hmmm… my charming personality? My brilliant intellect? Maybe my generous spirit?”

“Well, I do like your new tan,” Levi offered. “And you’ve got a big dick. Nice ass, too.” Erwin held back a chuckle. They were high compliments coming from Levi. “Besides, even if you were an old, nearsighted invalid, no one’s ever appreciated my massages as much as you, so I’ll be damned if anything’s going to stop me giving them.” Erwin’s pleased grin turned into a wince as Levi’s hand found the tense knot of muscle in the side of his back and started rubbing. Mirroring the action in the other side, pressing just hard enough for Erwin to feel it but not hard enough to hurt, he began massaging it loose. Smoothing the skin, spreading his fingers, then rolling the heel of his palm until Erwin groaned, Levi’s skilled hands were thorough.

They eased the tension from Erwin’s back, diffusing it, folding it from his muscles and spreading all traces of it away as the scent of almond thickened in Erwin’s nose. He hardly noticed Levi adding more oil, except that his fingers slipped more on his skin even as they ground harder, blurring the sensation of the dull ache until it was replaced by warmth. Melting him, easing him, his muscles turned pliant and soft under Levi’s hands. Heat spread wherever Levi’s fingers went. Up his spine to his neck, out across his shoulders and down his sides, Erwin’s body sank into the lounger under the welcome weight of Levi’s touch.

When Levi’s hands stilled, somewhere in the middle of his shoulders, Erwin couldn’t help but lament the end of the heavenly massage. He turned his head to the side against the pillow and let out a long sigh. Something cast a shadow over him, darkening his vision even behind closed eyes, and Erwin wondered if it really had been long enough for the sun to get that low. Reluctantly, he cracked an eye open- and almost started when he realized it wasn’t the sun, but Levi, casting the shadow. A fall of straight, almost-black hair draped over his arm, and Erwin lifted his head to see his lover’s face leaning in. Their lips touched, brushing, before they pressed together. Soft, slow, the kiss matched the afternoon. Erwin mouthed lazily at Levi’s lips. As he did the passion of Levi’s kiss intensified, and his mouth opened to welcome it.

Levi tasted like rum, all spice and fire, as he kissed Erwin deep. His tongue slid against Erwin’s, the heat of it rushing down Erwin’s throat to pool in his belly. He reached for his lover, clumsy fingers grabbing at nothing but silken strands that slipped from them. Twisting his back, trying to lift himself up, Erwin tried to support himself as he reached for Levi. But the warning ache in his back wouldn’t let him reach any further, and when Levi pulled back, pausing before picking out a trail of small kisses from his chin to his forehead, Erwin could only moan into his neck.

Erwin sighed, burying his face in dark strands of silk, nosing against Levi’s neck. “Mmmm, Levi,” he murmured, half kissing, half speaking against Levi’s throat. “You smell so good. I love when your hair gets long like this.” He nudged at Levi’s chin, trying to reach Levi’s mouth. “Kiss me again?” he pleaded.

“Kiss you? I thought you wanted a massage,” Levi grumbled. “You’re so damn big. I can’t do both- especially contorting yourself like that. It’s not helping your back.”

“Oh? But weren’t you the one who started it?” Erwin asked. The amusement creeping into his voice was met with only a quiet huff from his husband. As Levi sat back up, the warmth of his closeness and comfortable dark of his shadow leaving Erwin’s face, he didn’t know whether to be pleased or to protest. Small, strong hands placed on his shoulders made the decision for him, pushing him back down onto the lounger as Levi slung a leg over his back. His weight settled on Erwin’s thighs, pinning them down where he sat- too far to turn around and lean back for a kiss, and Erwin resigned himself instead to enjoying the rest of his massage.

This time he didn’t have to wait long. His muscles were already heavy, and Levi’s fingers working circles into his lower back felt wonderful. They knew just where to press, just how to find the lingering soreness and treat it. Levi took his time, his manner expert and professional, even if Erwin struggled increasingly to dismiss intrusive thoughts of Levi seated on his thighs with nothing between them but a pair of thin, black underwear. Flickered thoughts of the tan on Levi’s bare legs and stolen glimpses of muscular forearms when he rolled up loose sleeves made Erwin sigh, his hard cock trapped beneath him grinding into the cushion as strong hands manipulated and pressed.

When he felt a tugging against fabric and Levi’s hands slipped beneath the waistband of his trunks, he thought nothing of it as he lifted his ass at their urging. Down and over his hips, they snagged on his foot, Levi giving them a sharp tug to free them. “Stupid things in the way,” Levi mumbled as Erwin hummed distractedly. It felt good to be naked on the lounge chair, to readjust his weight and let his cock swing free before Levi steered him back down, trapping it again. It felt good to be watched, even if Levi’s gaze was impassive. It felt good to be touched- and Erwin’s back arched briefly as Levi’s hands settled on his ass.

They worked their magic there, too, squeezing and pressing, adding more of the slippery-sweet oil and stroking over skin to blend the sensation up to Erwin’s lower back and back down. Down over the curve, down past where buttocks and thighs met, and even lower, the tight patterns Levi rubbed into his body only made Erwin want more. As pliant and lax as his muscles were, as good as Levi’s hands on him felt, and as much as he’d forgotten the pain in his back, a new ache was beginning to trouble him. His body felt too warm where it lay. The heat had gone through him, pooled in his groin and spread out beneath him, and the sea breeze was no longer enough to relieve it. Erwin shifted, seeking a cooler spot on the cushion. His naked cock brushed rough fabric, sending a shiver through his legs. He was already so sensitive. Hard and tight, he couldn’t help but imagine the hands kneading his ass doing the same to his shaft. Erwin groaned, burying his face in the pillow. It was almost too much. Levi gave him so much attention, but left him so desperately neglected.

Levi’s grip on his ass grew tighter- his fingers more insistent, his touch rougher. Rolling the muscle between his fingers, Levi dug into the meat of Erwin’s buttocks with the ball of his hand. He whimpered a response into his arm, trying as best he could to hide his arousal from his lover, wondering when the sweet torture would end. The feeling of his ass being spread wide made his cock jump with false hope-

Something hot and damp between his cheeks made Erwin jerk. He gasped at the feeling- soft and slick. There was no mistaking it: Levi’s tongue. He groaned, unable to control himself, his hips pressing up and back towards Levi’s face. The other man obliged, gripping his hips as the warmth slipped deeper. He licked a long, generous stripe down Erwin’s crack, the flat of his tongue passing straight over Erwin’s hole. Erwin felt the ring of muscle clench reflexively. “Levi-” he gasped, “what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Levi teased, fluttering his tongue over Erwin’s hole as though to make a point. “I’m- eating- your- big- ass-” he stated pointedly, separating each word with an exaggerated swipe of his tongue. “Hmmm… that oil’s not bad…” he mumbled, pausing a moment before pressing his sharp nose just below Erwin’s entrance and sucking a wet, loud kiss into the sensitive skin behind his balls.

“Ah- Lee- viii-” Erwin moaned, dragging his cock against the lounge chair in an effort to gain some means of alleviating his arousal, but only succeeding in making his body hotter, his need more acute.

“Quit squirming,” Levi chided him with a growl that sounded both amused and possessive enough to make Erwin swallow his pleas. Strong hands massaged his ass, gripping and rubbing, squeezing it as he licked and kissed back up Erwin’s crack. Tracing past the edge of Erwin’s entrance with his tongue, Levi’s hands ran up him- appreciating the round muscles of Erwin’s ass and settling at the small of his back.

Soft, and warm, and immediately on him- Levi’s tongue swirled between his cheeks momentarily. Finding its mark it probed, pressing at his hole. With a groan he lifted his ass, pushing back against Levi’s face, moaning as he felt the man’s tongue slide inside. Levi’s touch was suddenly everywhere all at once. Licking into him, groping at his sides, his ass, his back in big handfuls, Erwin could hardly begin to react other than to try to rock in time with the insistent bobbing of Levi’s head. Levi’s breath came hot between his cheeks. His tongue rubbed slick in and out of him. His mouth sucked at tender skin. And all the while Levi’s hands stroked, and worked, melding the glow of pleasure into his flesh.

Levi’s tongue on him, in him, his hands all over; Erwin couldn’t help but melt. His body relaxed, loosened, puddling on the cushion in a pool of heat and bliss. He could feel himself being licked open, Levi’s mouth teasing his hole. But no matter how he arched his back, no matter how loud he groaned, no matter how desperately he rubbed into the lounger, his cock sticky and hard beneath him- it wasn’t enough. Leaning on his side, Erwin tried to roll over, wanting to free his aching cock, to see his lover’s face, to pull Levi up and hold his lover in his arms. Strong hands at his sides and a growl stopped him. “Erwin, cut it out. If you keep moving like that I’ll never finish my massage.”

“Massage?” Erwin gasped. “Levi- I’ve had enough massaging. I want you- to fuck me!”

“Hmmm,” Levi hummed behind him. “I’m not sure you’re ready,” he murmured softly, tracing his fingertips across Erwin’s ass, stroking the dimpled curve of his buttocks before lifting them away. When they returned, moments later, silky-slick with oil, they teased at his crack. Brief, fluttering touches, they stroked between his cheeks before lightly caressing his hole. Without warning they pressed in- two entering him at once. Erwin’s body, already licked loose and open, took them easily, clenching only briefly around them. Rising up, pushing his ass into the air to meet Levi’s fingers, feeling them push further and deeper than Levi’s tongue could reach, Erwin let out a low moan.

“Mmhmmm- maybe you are ready,” Levi mused, already tugging his fingers back, against the pull of Erwin’s body, before sinking them back in. He moved a few times, in and out, curling his fingertips against Erwin’s insides.

“God, you are ready, Erwin. Your insides feel so hot. And look at your hole- gripping my fingers like that- like it can’t let them go.” The lewd statement made Erwin groan. Levi hardly ever talked like this, hardly ever talked during sex at all.

“Tell me more, Levi,” he pleaded. “Tell me. Fuck me- please.”

“Huh,” Levi grunted. “Well, seeing as you’re already so _needy_.” His other hand squeezed Erwin’s buttocks, so hard it made him gasp. “I guess I could fuck that big, hot ass of yours.” He pulled his fingers out without warning and Erwin pressed his face into the pillow, stifling a whimpered protest over the sudden loss. “Look at you…” Levi purred behind him, as he realized that must be exactly what Levi _was_ doing. Looking at him. Sitting on the backs of his knees. Spreading the cheeks of his ass wide with his hands as he took his time enjoying the view.

Erwin shivered.

“I’m going to fuck you hard,” Levi murmured, a promise that resonated in Erwin’s core.

“Please-” he choked into the pillow.

“I’m going to fuck that open, wet hole of yours. Hard, and messy. Lots of oil. I’m going to make a mess of that tanned, juicy ass of yours, Erwin Ackerman-Smith. On your knees!”

Erwin scrambled, barely able to respond quick enough as he struggled to get his legs to move. Levi’s weight shifted, his hands guiding Erwin’s hips up as he lifted himself off the cushion. When he tried to lift his shoulders a disapproving _tch_ from behind stopped him, leaving his chest and face pressed down while his bent knees lifted his ass high in the air.

“Please, Levi,” Erwin whined, his face growing hot with the knowledge of how he looked- on his knees and begging- his bare ass presented so brazenly.

“You want me to fuck you?” Levi asked.

Erwin nodded against the pillow.

“Hard?”

He nodded again.

“You want me to fuck you until you’ve got rug-burn on your knees? You want my cock that bad? You want to feel it in you, stretching that hole of yours even more open than it already is? You want me to fuck you until your cum all over yourself- you want to beg for me to cum inside you?”

Erwin’s cock twitched with each question, its full weight tugging at his groin. Everything Levi asked him he wanted. He wanted it _all_. He nodded, face and neck burning.

“Then beg.”

“P-please-” Erwin stammered. His lips felt thick, his tongue slow. “Please, Levi. Fuck me. I want your cock. I want it in my ass. I want you to fuck me- hard. Please.”

“Please…?” Levi waited, drawing out the question, his voice cool and controlled as Erwin squirmed. He knew exactly what Levi wanted to hear- had known since the second Levi told him to get on his knees.

“Please, Levi Smith-Ackerman. Fuck me, please,” he panted.

Levi said nothing, but he could feel the other man shifting behind him. Something black hit the ground, a small sound and shadow at the periphery of his vision, and when Erwin looked he groaned. A pair of black, close-fitting boxer briefs lay on the cement. With that his only warning, Levi grabbed his hips. He steered them down, angling his ass up and pushing his legs further apart with a knee wedged between Erwin’s thighs. Then, steady hands holding Erwin in place, he pushed in.

Levi’s cock entered him on one long, practiced thrust. Erwin’s body clenched briefly against the intrusion, the speed of it pushing a startled breath from his lungs. Erwin groaned, rocking back, twisting and shifting his body as he enjoyed the feeling. Every inch of Levi’s cock inside of him, stretching him, filling him. “Ahhhh, Levi,” he moaned, “you feel goo- AhhHHH!” His words caught and turned to a long cry as Levi pulled quickly back and snapped his hips hard, driving into him with enough force that his teeth almost clicked.

“That right. Erwin,” Levi muttered, “I’ll fuck you… fuck you good,” he chanted, in time to the motion of his body. He moved quickly, setting a punishing pace. Erwin groaned lowly, a wordless sound of pleasure that ebbed and flowed as Levi moved. “Just. How. You. Like. It.” Levi’s husky voice sounded in Erwin’s ears in the brief spaces of lucidity between jolts of pleasure. They burned, just enough to light up the edges of his nerves and leave them buzzing. He did like it this way. He liked the burn. He liked the force. He liked the feeling of Levi’s cock, pushing in, driving deep, carving into his ass. Erwin liked being pounded into the lounger until his cheek ached where it pressed to the pillow and he could only pant, mouth half-open, for breath.

Erwin liked being fucked.

He _loved_ it- and Levi knew it.

“Levi… harder,” he moaned, hands scrabbling at the cushion’s rough fabric for support. His shoulders and face were already pushing into them, metal springs squeaking underneath.

“Harder? That’s what you like, isn’t it, Erwin?” Levi’s fingers grabbed at Erwin’s ass, pulling him back onto his length as he pushed in. Erwin gasped, writhing on Levi’s cock. Small, strong hands gripped his buttocks muscles, thin fingers pressed deep- so hard it ached- but not as much as his swollen, untouched cock. With every violent thrust Erwin could feel its weight bounce between his legs, tugging at his groin. 

Something cool, a liquid, drizzled onto his ass as Erwin’s shoulders jumped. Its nutty scent reached his nostrils as he felt it drip down his crack. Erwin moaned, the chill of oil at his entrance soothing his heated skin as it worked its way into him on the length of Levi’s cock. Levi’s thrusts turned slick- wet, lewd noises reaching his ears. And Erwin almost keened when Levi deepened his motion, pulling out until only the head of his cock was barely inside before pushing in with long strokes, aided by even more slippery oil.

As Levi’s powerful strokes entered him, pressing in, pulling back, only to repeat- the edges of burn and threads of pain faded from memory. Their bite lessened. The feeling of fullness, the satisfaction of Levi’s cock rubbing inside him, the wetness already dripping down the backs of his thighs all replaced it. They blended and merged. Dimly, he heard the slap of skin on skin, felt the rhythm of Levi’s balls striking him, but a new, more powerful sensation joined them. A warmth, accompanied by a delicious pressure, spread as the feeling of Levi inside him focused into one spot. Erwin could feel it- each time Levi rubbed past his prostate, squeezing a shiver from deep inside that twitched from him. And each time it grew, the feeling amplifying, the shiver turning to a shake, and then an uncontrollable clenching.

His back arching, Erwin craned his neck. He could feel it- Levi inside him. Rubbing him. The pleasure growing as he stretched and strained, desperate to meet Levi’s thrusts. And just as he felt it, the angle that made bright flashes of pleasure pop behind his eyes-

Pain laced up his back. His muscles seized. He collapsed with a sound that was half cry and half whimper. “L-Levi,” he tried to plead, against the protests of his back.

“Fuck. Shut up,” Levi responded, stilling immediately. Sliding himself out of Erwin’s ass, he gingerly placed a hand at the small of his back. “I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you, Old Man.”

“No,” Erwin tried to object. Levi was stopping. He was going to get off. He was going to leave Erwin here, only half-fucked. “Please. Levi- don’t-”

“Stop?” Levi finished for him, the self-satisfied tone of his voice immediately giving him away. Erwin could imagine the exact shape of the smug smile that must be playing on his lover’s thin lips. He could hear that smile in his husband’s voice.

“Oh, thank god,” he sighed in a rush of relief.

“Don’t worry,” Levi said. “You may be an old man but you’re _my_ Old Man. And I finish what I start.” Erwin nodded weakly, and when Levi spoke again he was glad to listen. “Get on your back.”

Rolling over was more difficult than he’d thought it would be. Pain laced up his spine, and Erwin winced, panting against it. But Levi helped him, easing his body onto its side, shifting his weight in stages until Erwin’s back was on the cushions. It still ached, but the jolt of agony was over, at least for now. And in this position Erwin could finally appreciate something he’d missed- the view. Levi knelt in the space between his legs, one hand trailing idly over the top of his thigh. Erwin gazed up at his husband. The sight alone was more than enough to make him forget any pain.

Levi’s long, dark hair, so slick and perfect after his shower, had gotten mussed and wild. His tanned skin glistened with sweat, the signs of exertion highlighting his forehead and chest. The sleeves of his open linen shirt were pushed up above his elbows, revealing well-muscled forearms. His cock looked thick and reddened where it arched proudly up toward his chiseled abdomen– and Erwin could barely take it all in at once. How was it even possible- for a man to look so effortlessly sexy? Everywhere he looked- from the hair dusting Levi’s sun-browned thighs where his shirt ended, to the hunger in blown-out pupils- every part of it made him want his husband more. It made him _need_ his husband more. And need him _now._

“Don’t move too much,” Levi told him as he bent Erwin’s legs up and guided them apart. He leaned down, whispering, “Let me take care of you.” He let Levi lift his hips, raise his ass, curling his back until he was presenting himself fully. And then he watched, holding his breath, Levi’s palm resting gently on his knee. Levi’s cock, pressed lightly to his hole. Levi’s dark eyes fixed on his face. When Levi entered him this time, it was long and slow- an affirmation, a relief, and Erwin knew it was safe to exhale.

“That’s it,” Levi crooned. “Let me give you what you need, Erwin. I love seeing you like this. On your back. Under me.” The words were music to Erwin’s ears. They sounded sweet, syrupy, like the scented oil and the slick thrusts of Levi’s cock. “You like it?” he asked. Before Erwin could nod, could gasp, could even begin to tell him how good it felt, Levi gave a short, barking laugh. “I know you like it,” he answered instead, half-lidded grey eyes roving across Erwin’s bare skin. “Look at you- your muscles are jumping. You’re sweating. You’re flushed and hot, even under that golden tan. Look at your cock. You’re so fucking hard. Leaking everywhere, just like you always do when I fuck you.” Erwin’s breath caught in his chest. He knew he was a mess, knew his hair must be sticking up from being fucked into the cushions, knew he probably had rug burn on his knees. “God- I love it,” Levi groaned, snapping his hips, jolting the head of his cock against the firm spot inside that made Erwin’s body sing.

“Levi, please,” he moaned, reaching for his cock. With a shake of dark hair, Levi caught his wrist, uttering only a soft _tch_ as he rocked back then into Erwin once again. When Erwin lifted his other hand to touch himself, it too was caught, Levi bringing them both up to his face. He traced down Erwin’s hands, anointing his arms, pressing kisses to his pulse as black silken strands slipped through his grasp. Stroking the prickle of Levi’s undercut until his lover tugged him back, Erwin savored the texture, the feel of each touch. Levi’s skin, his hair, his lips and tongue as he filled Erwin’s palms with kisses, hot, innumerable, while Erwin’s fingers brushed across his lover’s cheeks and fluttered over closed eyelids. And when Erwin couldn’t hold any more, Levi’s caresses overflowing even his large hands, his lips too sweet and hot on Erwin’s skin, he found himself pleading yet again. “Levi. Kiss me.”

“I thought I was,” Levi teased.

“On the lips, Levi. I want to hold you. I want to feel you- closer.”

“Closer…” Levi repeated, looking down at him. For a moment, he kept Erwin’s hands to his face, kissing his palms, gazing at him from between Erwin’s fingers. But then his hands squeezed tight, wrapped around Erwin’s wrists, and tugged. Lifting them away, lifting them high, Levi toppled forward, pinning Erwin’s arms by his ears. They could barely reach. They both had to strain, Erwin curling his back as far as he could until his knees almost touched his chest. But in the end they made it, mouths bumping together, lips opening to kiss as Levi adjusted the angle of his thrusts.

What he lacked in leverage didn’t matter. Levi’s open kiss, the curtain of his hair drawing silk against Erwin’s neck, the weight of his compact body more than made up for it. Thin fingers held his arms still. He moved in Erwin with short strokes, keeping his cock lodged deep, rolling his hips and grinding into the place that made Erwin’s breathing hitch. He was already so tender, so sensitive, so needy- and Levi’s body, his skin finally against Erwin’s- he couldn’t help but lift his hips up to meet it, couldn’t help but seek what he could of the fleeting contact against his aching cock.

It was almost enough. Levi thrusting into him, the firm muscle of his abdomen to grind his leaking cock against, Levi’s lips hot on his as Erwin eagerly licked over his tongue. It was almost enough, and Erwin felt a whine rise in his throat. His hips rolled, bucked, frantic in his efforts to rut against Levi, to feel the rasp the dark trail of hair dragged against the hot skin of Erwin’s length while he succumbed to Levi’s kiss. It was hard to breathe, his chest too tight, his body too hot and full to permit enough air inside his lungs. So Erwin gulped for it, in between kisses, as he gasped and almost hiccupped, each delicious stroke of Levi’s cock only making the pressure inside more unbearable.

When Levi’s mouth left his, he dragged in a shuddering breath, and when Levi’s head dipped down, he let it out again. “Levi,” he whimpered, feeling the tight draw on his skin where Levi sucked at it, leading down the side of his neck. “Levi-” he pleaded, his thighs quivering from strain, his arms flexing to feel the force of his lover’s strength holding him down. “Ah- Levi!” he gasped, when Levi’s lips found his nipple, and sucked at it, pulling it into his mouth and biting it lightly. “Ah- Ahhhhhhh!” he cried out. It was too much- and Levi knew it. He was too sensitive, too wound up, and his husband knew exactly how to tease him. Levi’s teeth caught on the hardened bud. His mouth opened, pink tongue flicking over Erwin’s skin. “Levi- I’m going to- stop teasing me- It’s too much-” he protested, as Levi continued, playing with his nipples, his kisses reaching deeper, getting sharper, as Erwin’s cock throbbed and his groin tightened in an effort to hold his pleasure back. “I’m going to- cum,” he gasped, as Levi writhed on top of him, jerking his hips, his cock rubbing exquisitely inside.

“Then cum, Erwin. Cum for me,” Levi urged him.

“L-like this? Without touching myself? I- can’t-” Erwin gasped.

“Yes, you can,” Levi murmured. “I know you can. You’re so close.” The grip on his wrists eased. Levi’s teeth tugged at his nipple, giving it one last half-bitten kiss before he propped himself up. And too quickly for Erwin to reach him, or even think about touching himself, Levi’s hands were on the backs of his thighs, dragging them up, hoisting Erwin’s legs over his shoulders. Straightening his back and leaning down, Levi pushed his hips forward, his cock going deep. “Cum for me, Erwin,” he murmured, pistoning his hips, driving a burst of tight pleasure into Erwin’s core. “Cum for me,” he repeated, grinding against the sensitive spot inside until Erwin trembled and shook. “I know you can do it. Show me. If you want me to cum in your hot, full ass, then you better show me everything, babe.”

Levi’s pace sped up. His words made Erwin’s ears burn. The feeling of him moving inside, the heat that had spread through every fiber of Erwin’s muscles, the rub and force and intensity of it all had turned Erwin’s body tender and raw. And as Levi’s hands fumbled over his chest, his fingers finding and pinching one swollen, abused nipple, his hips snapping so hard into Erwin that he saw stars flare around the edges of his vision- Erwin came.

He came hard, his body tightening, the feeling of Levi’s girth magnifying as his insides gripped him. The pleasure knocked all sense from him, a rush of warmth spurting from his cock. It painted them both in long white ribbons, spattering Erwin’s chest up to his chin as Levi kept going, kept milking the bliss from his body with every pump of his hips. Erwin’s ass clenched against it, only making Levi thrust harder, until the low wordless moan in Erwin’s throat turned into a shout. Pleasure pounded in his ears. It lit up his nerves. And when Levi buried his cock deep inside him- releasing in a thrilling burst of heat- it hummed through his body, borne on his blood, and pumped through his veins. Levi rocked him through it, as Erwin’s orgasm pulsed and finally dimmed, aftershocks still coursing shivers of bliss through his bones so sweet they made his teeth ache.

As Erwin came down from the high, the boundaries of his body condensing, becoming solid like before, his head still rang with it. It was only Levi’s weight resting on his body, Levi’s hands cradling his face, Levi’s softening cock slipping from his ass that finally grounded him in the present. His small husband shimmied up his body, until their faces were level, ignoring the mess between them in favor of placing soft, lazy kisses along Erwin’s jaw. He pressed his lips to the corner of Erwin’s mouth, licking kitten-like until Erwin’s lips opened to the kiss. Their caress was sloppy and languid, tongues and lips still clumsy in the lingering glimmer of shared pleasure. Open, unhurried, and relaxed, they savored each other’s most instinctual of touches.

“Your back feel any better?” Levi murmured.

“Much better. I feel better all over,” Erwin replied, smiling against Levi’s lips.

“Hmmm? That’s too bad.” The musical lilt to Levi’s voice made Erwin’s brows rise in question.

“Oh? And why’s that?” he asked.

“Ah- I just thought…” Levi trailed off. He looked at Erwin, a glint of mischief shining in heavy-lidded grey yes. “…you know, if it still hurt… We could try out the hot tub after dinner. Warm water’s supposed to be good for muscle pain and…”

“…And?” Erwin prompted him, already sensing where his husband’s mind lead.

“I’ve always wondered how it would feel to ride you with all of those bubbles and jets,” Levi admitted, his attempt at a coy look through the curtain of his hair a little too cheeky.

“Haha-” he chuckled, leaning to either side as he tested his back. To his relief there was not a single twinge, not even a flicker of pain, though a bit of a twist did uncover a benign, lingering ache. “Well I do feel better, but I think there’s still a bit of soreness.”

“There is, huh?” A smug grin tugged up the edges of Levi’s thin lips as he wet them with a quick lick.

“And a dip in the hot tub sounds like just the ticket. You want to ride me, huh?”

Levi nodded, unashamed.

“Did you recommend that kind of _therapy_ to all your favorite clients?”

“Ha!” Levi returned a sharp, clear laugh as he shook his head. “Yeah right. No fucking way. Only you, Erwin _Ackerman-Smith_. Guess I’ve got a thing for old men.”

Erwin would have laughed at that too, but Levi’s lips found his before he could.

And by now he knew the other man well enough to know there was nothing more that needed to be said to his lover, his heart, his husband-

his Levi.


End file.
